Editing Guide
Hello Wild Ones! Welcome to our editing guide. This is here to show you how we format our pages and how to code some things in case you ever want to create or edit a page. NPC Pages First we'll start off with NPC (non-playable character) pages: 1) The title The title for your page should be accurate to what the page is for. Make sure that it's capitalized, spelled correctly, and doesn't already exist 2) A short description Next is the description. This should be one or two sentences long, briefly describing the subject of the page. 3) Appearance Describe the appearance of the animal; it's color, size, or any distinctive features. It doesn't have to be extremely descriptive, it just needs to be enough to detail what the animal looks like in-game. 4) Add a Navbox A Navbox is a navigator to pages of a similar category. In our case, we use it for animals of the same map. To embed a Navbox, you must go into the source editor and type the name of the Navbox inside of curly brackets like so: After hitting submit, it should show up on the visual editor. 5) Categories Add any categories that apply to the page. You can do this in the editor or add them afterwards by clicking "Add Category" at the bottom of the page. This MUST at least include whether the animal is an enemy or prey (explained later). 6) An Infobox The Infobox is the most important part of a page. It should have a clear image of the animal and as many stats added as possible. Please use base values for power and health. These are found in the animal's in-game info, just use the lowest number and add a plus sign at the end like in the photo. Only use a range (i.e 25-103 or whatever) if you know exactly what it is and you're sure it's accurate. Keep in mind that animals have different amounts of health and damage depending on their level, so your range needs to be accurate from the absolute lowest to the absolute highest value possible. An example of a proper usage can be seen on this page if you're still confused on how it should be. Since they don't attack, non-aggressive animals do not need a damage value. You can just put a base value. Boss infoboxes are slightly different. Some have different amounts of health in multiplayer mode. If a boss has a different amount of health in multiplayer mode, please enter it in the Infobox. If not, then leave it blank. These values should be absolute (no plus signs, no ranges), as bosses don't have different amounts of health each time you encounter them (except for the Strong Bison). Playable Animal Pages Next up are pages for playable animals. These are kind of like NPC pages but a bit simpler. We'll only go over the parts that haven't been explained. It may not be common that you'll need to create a page for an animal, but just in case: 1) Collection Simply list what's in the animal's collection; all skins, clothing, accessories, eyes, and actions. 2) Mystic Skins While you don't have to provide images for all collection items, there do have to be images for Mystics if the animal has any. If you notice that there's an image missing from this section and you own the skin, please add it! The image for an icon must be 65x65 and the image of the skin must be 190x190. The image size can be changed in the editor by clicking and dragging on the corner of it. When editing, make sure the table is formatted correctly. The table should be collapsible. If it already is then great, don't mess with it! If you accidentally do something to it and it's not collapsing, enter the source editor and make sure the first line of code looks like this: {| class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed article-table" The table must be collapsed because 1: it saves space on the page and 2: some consider seeing Mystics before obtaining them to be spoilers. Other Pages Now we'll move on to other pages, like our pages for Currency, Pets, and other features of the game. These pages don't have a set template. All they need is as much information as possible and at least one image. Tables and infoboxes are only to be added if necessary, like for something with different varieties and values/prices that can't be found so easily in-game. A good example would be the chart that we have on the Acorns page. Trivia You'll notice that most (not all) pages have some trivia. Trivia is little information that may or may not be known by the player and isn't very important either… just something interesting to know. When added trivia please keep in mind: * Make sure you're information is factual! Don't put something if you're not sure if it's true. * What you put has to be entirely related to the game. * Don't use opinions, like "this animals skin looks like this" or "this animal belongs to this well-known player". Again, you must use facts and they must be related to the game. Even if it's agreeable, it doesn't make it a true fact. * When referring to another feature of the game like an animal or item, please link its page. Speaking of links… Linking When you're editing a page and referring to something that has an article on this wiki like an animal or item, link it! To link a page to a word or words, just highlight it, click on the little link icon, and type in the name of the page that you would like to link to. That way if someone doesn't know something they see in an article they can just click on it and be lead to another article that will explain! Proper Categories Let's discuss our categories. We have quite a few here, so make sure you add the right ones and as many that apply to an article. Most are pretty straight forward… bosses, currency, collection items, etc… but we have a few categories that may be confusing to some. The categories should have their own descriptions, but we'll briefly explain them here Enemies These are NPCs that are typically aggressive and cannot be carried by the player after defeat. Prey NPCs that be carried by the player no matter what kind of aggression they have. Animals that are completely non-aggressive (like the Gazelle) also belong in this category, even if they can't be carried. An animal cannot be both an enemy and prey. Grouped Animals These are animals that you'd commonly find in groups of 2 or more. Aggressive, Non-aggressive, and Provocable Aggression If the animal attacks the player when they get to close, it's aggressive. If the animal only attacks the player if the player attacks it first, it has provocable aggression. If the animal runs when the player gets too close, it's non-aggressive. That's all for now! If you have any questions they may be asked in the comments. Thank you for contributing to the WildCraft Wiki!